Strange and Beautiful
by the merrinator
Summary: Ron and Neville have feelings for each other...it's up to their best friends to get them together! First in a series of one-shots OMGMusic!


A/N: Hola, Bonjour, and what's up to you all! It's been a while, huh? Well, since I'm taking a hiatus on F&E, I decided to start uploading my OMGMusic up on here. It's going to be pretty amazing. This frist one is a Neville/Ron paring, so if you don't like that, then go away lol.

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns HP, not me. I would like to, but she hasn't returned my calls, so I'm thinking it's a no go. Also,I do not own 'Strange and Beautiful (I'll put a spell on you)', by Aqualung. If you haven't listened to him, you should. He's pretty amazing.

Strange and Beautiful 

I'll put a spell on you  
You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you.  
And when I wake you  
I'll be the first thing you see…  
And you'll realize that you love me.

"Nev…what's goin' on?" Neville looked up at Seamus.

"Nothing."

"Okay." Seamus walked away, but Dean stayed.

"No really…what's going on?" Dean looked worried, but Neville shrugged.

"Not much…I don't really wanna talk about it." Dean sighed and sat there, looking at Neville until he finally said, "Okay, okay, Dean! I'll tell you." Dean smiled. "But you can't tell _anyone. _I mean it."

"I won't spill, I promise. I swear on my drawing book."

Neville nodded and gulped. "Well," he started, "I…I have a crush on this person…"

"Person? You mean…"

"Yeah, it's a guy. I-I'm gay." Dean just nodded, so Neville went on. "Anyway, I'm sure he doesn't like me."

"Er, okay…" Dean raised his eyebrow. "Who is it, then? What," he added, "You can't expect to tell me about your sexual orientation without telling me who gets you that way!"

"Oh…" Neville blushed, looked around, and, his voice barely going above a whisper, mumbled, "R-R-R…Ron."

Dean let out a rather obnoxious laugh that caused half of the common room to become silent, and Seamus to come over.

"What? What happened? Did I miss it?!" Neville and Dean looked at each other.

"Er…can I tell him, Nev?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, he has a big mouth," Neville blurted, causing Seamus to become offended.

"Fine, I'll just go over here and…talk…" he stalked off, leaving Dean and Neville to themselves.

"D'you wanna go somewhere more quiet?" Dean asked. "I mean, I'm sure you want to talk about this."

"Sure," Neville said, getting up and following Dean to the Dorms. When they got up there, Dean sat on Neville's bed and asked, "So, is he your first crush, or did you like someone else before?"

Neville smiled. "You are getting right to the point," he said, sitting down next to him. "But yeah." Dean gave him a 'go on' look, so Neville said, "Well, you know Cedric…"

"You liked him?! Everyone liked him."

"I know, I know. But he was cute," Neville said, blushing. "Too bad he died. Anyway…"

"Is there more?" Dean asked.

"Why are you so interested?" Neville asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dean shrugged. "I'm your friend. I'd like to know who you like. You know I like Ginny and that Hufflepuff girl, so there. Now tell me!" Neville smiled, embarrassed.

"Okay…well, I also liked Harry…"

"Everyone likes him. Hell, _I _even like him!" Neville gave him a funny look, but continued. "Oh, I forgot… in third year, I liked Draco…"

"Once again…"

"Yeah, _everyone_ likes him. Shut your face. But last year, I liked Fred and George."

Dean nodded. "Yeah. I know you…you'd probably like people totally opposite from yourself."

Neville just gave him a look. "And now…I like Ron."

"Well, I have to give you kudos for liking someone no one but Hermione and Lavender like," he said. He then snickered. "But they both have bad taste…"

"Oh, shut your face!" Neville laughed, play-hitting Dean. Dean just laughed.

"Well, whatever! So, what are you going to do about Ron?"

"I don't know." Neville suddenly looked crestfallen. "I _really_ like him…but I know he doesn't like me back."

"Hmm…" Dean pondered. "I heard around that Ron had been seeing a certain blonde boy…"

"Really?" Neville said, perking up a little. "But…that would mean…"

"He might, MIGHT be a little queer." Neville smiled and said, "Well, I hope so!"

Ron walked into the Common Room, scanning it intensely. After a few scans, he decided to sigh and sit. Harry, who was doing an essay (without Hermione's help, for once), looked over. "Hello, Ron. What's up?"

"Eh…" Ron grunted, slouching down into the seat. Harry looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"What's…up?" Ron grunted again. "Oh, really, Ron, what's wrong with you!?"

"I like someone, but of course they don't like me, and no I'm not telling you," Ron said rather fast. Harry laughed.

"You have to tell me; I'm your best friend!"

"Nope, not saying."

One look from Harry though, and Ron was dragging him upstairs. "Harry, you have to not tell anyone this!"

"Okay, okay…oh, hello, Neville, Dean," Harry said. Ron's hand slipped from Harry's arm and his mouth moved, but nothing came out. He tried again, but finally, he just stood there, looking at his shoes like they were the most interesting things in the world, and blushing.

"Hello, Harry!" Dean said. "Hello, Ron. You know, we were just leaving…right, Nev? Nev…?" Neville was staring at Ron, but seeing as all eyes (except Ron's) were on him, he looked away.

"Erm…right." Neville stood up, but tripped over the air. Harry held back a laugh as he and Dean walked out. Ron sat down on the bed, coming out of his spell, and collapsed on his bed.

"Ah! I am so dumb."

"You…like Neville?" Harry said, not containing his laughter. Ron nodded into his pillow, and Harry laughed loudly. When Ron didn't budge, Harry stopped abruptly. "You're…you're serious."

"Yep," Ron said, rolling over and sighing. "He is…"

"Oh. My. Great. Merlin. No way…!" Harry sat down on Ron's bed, sniggering. "He is not even cute! I'm straight and I'm even saying this! I mean…bloody hell!"

"Shut your goddamn face," Ron growled. Harry went silent.

"You really do like him, don't you?" Ron nodded, and Harry sat more comfortably on his bed. "So, when did you start liking blokes?"

"Third year," Ron said quickly. Harry rose both of his eyebrows.

"Really, now? Hmm…that's…well, who did you like?"

"Neville and Draco."

"D-Draco?!" Harry choked out. "Why him?!"

"Seriously, Harry, why not?" Ron looked at Harry. "I mean, he is irresistible. I'd let him shag me into next week." Harry put his head in his hands.

"Thanks for the mental image. Well…who else?"

Ron sat up and crossed his legs. "Fourth year was Cedric and Viktor."

"Diggory and Krum? Wow, Ron."

"Shut it. Fifth year was Roger Davies, Neville, and Dean."

Harry snorted. "Roger Davies…"

"And now," Ron pointedly ignored Harry, "I just like Neville."

"Well, what happened to Dean?"

"He went and fancied Lavender. Anyone who fancies her is…well, not for me. I mean," he added, "She looks like a Flobberworm."

They both laughed. "Well," Harry started after his laugh, "I have good news for you. Neville likes you." Ron gave Harry a skeptical look. "No, really!" Harry said, smiling. "Did you see the way he was looking at you when you came in? He was intoxicated! I'm serious, Ron, you should go and make your move. Well, it's not like anyone is going to try and court him…he looks ghastly."

Ron threw his pillow at Harry, who laughed.

"Hey, Dean?" Dean looked up to see Harry Potter standing there, looking round. "Have you seen Neville?"

"No. Have you seen Ron?"

"Well, he's not with me now," Harry said, sitting down across from Dean at the Common Room table. "Merlin…I've been looking for Nev all morning!"

"Go figure…" Dean said, resting his head on his balled fist. "I've been looking for Ron all morning also."

"Why?" Harry said curiously. Dean shrugged.

"Oh, no reason."

"Well, I'm looking for Neville because Ron…Well, don't tell anyone, but Ron likes him."

Dean smiled. "No way! I was looking for Ron for the same reason! I mean, Neville likes Ron too!"

"Well, maybe we should do something about this predicament," Harry said slyly. Dean rose an eyebrow.

"What're you on about?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Harry just beckoned Dean closer, and they began preparing a plan to get their best friends together.

Hermione looked over at Ron, who was half asleep. She poked him on the shoulder. "Will you stop falling asleep? You need to finish that essay."

"I kn-n-now," Ron said, yawning heavily. "Can't we just take a little break?"

"No," she said bluntly. "Give me your essay, I need to…" She looked up, angry. "Ronald!"

On the essay were the words:

_How to make Wit Sharpening Potion _

_By Ronald Weasley _

And that was it.

"What? I'm tired. We've been working all day!"

Hermione gave him a look. "That's because it's Sunday! This is due tomorrow, and you've not worked on it all week, now write!" Ron sneered and started to write. "What's distracting you, anyway?" Hermione asked, brushing a few strands of poofy hair out of the way. Ron's ears went red, but he said, "Nothing."

"Ron, I know you. I know you more than you know yourself almost. Now what is wrong?"

"I like someone," he mumbled. Hermione's face lit up, but went stony as he said, "It's not you."

"Then…" She started to get teary. "Who is it?"

"Neville," Ron said, point-blank. Hermione snorted.

"He's not even cute," she blurted out. Ron looked at her with malice.

"I think he is, and besides, I don't even look at his looks!" Just then, Neville rounded the corner.

"Hermione, I forget where the Herbology section of the library is. Can you tell me?"

"It's in the back, fifty-seventh shelf, third to fifth row."

"Thanks, Hermy…oh, h-hi Ron." Ron just waved meekly, obviously staring. Neville blushed and walked away.

Hermione started to laugh, and Ron blushed. "You are so _obvious! _You are intoxicated with that boy! Don't judge his looks, my arse."

"'Mione, shut your face! He'll hear, this is the library, so you have to shut it!" Hermione just chuckled.

"Whatever you say, lover boy."

A few seconds later, Ron said, "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"About Neville? Of course. I swear on my copy of Hogwarts: A History."

Ron smiled and said, "Now we've got an essay to write."

"Dean, shut your face!" Harry whispered; Dean was giggling out of control.

"M'srry!" he said, smiling broadly. "I just can't believe we're going to do this!"

"Shut it, or Seamus'll foil the plan!"

"Right," Dean said, turning serious all of a sudden. "Here…" he went to Ron's bed and (magically) trimmed of a few of his hairs.

"This is sorta like Polyjuice Potion," Harry mumbled, trying hard not to touch the hair. Dean nodded. They both went over to Neville's bed and opened the curtain. "Okay, Dean," Harry whispered, looking at Dean. "If I don't do the spell right, can you do it?"

"Sure, Harry," Dean said, nodding. Harry smiled and put the hairs on Neville's forehead. He did a complex wand movement, and everything glowed dark blue.

"Dark blue?" Dean whispered as the light went away. Harry smiled.

"Ron's favorite color. And now…" the Ron hair that was on Neville started to melt into his forehead. The two boys' eyes went huge as Neville's forehead (where the hair went in) glowed lavender purple.

"Lavender?"

Dean shrugged. "I always thought that he liked the color red." Harry just smiled as Neville's forehead turned back to normal. "Well, now that that's over," Dean started, "I'm off to bed. I hope this turns out okay."

"Oh, it should. Unless that book was wrong." Dean shuddered at the thought.

"Now, phase two begins, eh?"

Harry nodded, climbing into bed.

"Neville, will you go and wake up Ron?" Harry said, stretching. "He needs to get up or else he'll be late for DADA." Neville straightened his tie and walked over to Ron's bed.

"Ron, get up…Hello?"

Crusty blue eyes met muddy green ones, and suddenly, Ron said, "Neville, there's something I wanna tell you."

"Yeah, me too…" Neville said. Harry and Dean watched as the two confessed their love for each other.

"I think the plan worked," Dean said, smiling at Harry.

"Yeah, me too."

Seamus walked out from the bathroom to see Neville and Ron making out on the bed.

"Bloody hell you two!! What did I miss? Merlin's Beard, calm down!"

Neville and Ron broke apart and blushed. "Sorry, got kinda carried away. Ew, your spit taste like morning…"

Ron gave Neville a look. "Well, yeah, it _is _morning." As Neville blushed, Ron smiled. "You are something else," he said, kissing Neville on the cheek.

A/N: So? That crappy spell at the end was my idea...I wrote this a year ago, and my imagination wasn't as good as it is now lol. Well, anyway, you should tell me how it was. I would really appreicate hearing what you guys have to say. Look out for more me!! .


End file.
